Kitty
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — When Aomine saw Princess, a white cat Kise brought home from his photo shoot, for the first time, he knew he would hate him. He never guessed the cat would become his new companion. AoKise Week #5: Animals


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Word count**: 3.068 words

**Summary**: When Aomine saw Princess, a white cat Kise brought home from his photo shoot, for the first time, he knew he would hate him. He never guessed the cat would become his new companion.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. BL. AU. Fluff.

**Note**: Entry for AoKise Week day five with the prompt: Animals

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © ESCAPIZMA [Pixiv ID: 2373344]. Author does not receive any material benefits at all in making and publishing this fanfiction. This fanfiction is made merely for personal enjoyment.

.

.

.

**Kitty**

* * *

Aomine was slacking off in his couch, watching whatever goddamn show on TV, when he heard someone rang the bell. He looked at the clock. The tanned man figured it must be Kise. He was supposed to be back an hour ago. Aomine was more than ready to scold the blond for making him waiting.

As soon as opened the door, Aomine talked, "Oi, Kise, you're late! Where have you—"

"Meow?"

Aomine yelped embarrassingly when he saw a cute, furry white cat right in front of his face. He then heard a giggle from behind the cat.

"Aomine-_cchi_, that's a really funny sound you make. You're _scared_ because of a _cat_?" Kise said teasingly. He was clearly enjoying the situation too much.

"Not funny, you know," Aomine protested.

Aomine tried to keep his face cool, but he blushed anyway. Kise giggled again. He hugged his cat tighter and smiled. "Okay, that was so funny. But anyway, I want you to meet my new cat, Princess!" Kise said.

"Wait, what!? That _thing_ is going to live with us!?" Aomine yelled. He pointed at Princess with pure shock in his face.

Kise pouted. "That's mean! Don't call Princess a 'thing'! He's the cutest cat in the whole world! Isn't that true, Princess? Who's my baby? Who's the cutie, hm?" The blond said to Princess, scratching the cat's ear. When it meowed, Kise smiled and kissed its nose lightly. The blond clearly pampered his cat with much love.

Seeing this, Aomine got pissed off. "Just come in already!" he grumbled. Kise stepped in happily and practically threw himself on the couch.

"Hurry up and take a bath. I haven't eaten anything," Aomine said. He looked annoyed. Kise just smiled seeing his boyfriend like that.

The blond put a bowl on the floor and pour cat food on it. "Come on, Princess," he called. Princess went immediately and ate his food in gusto. Kise stroked its back before going to Aomine.

His boyfriend was sitting on the dining room. Kise giggled before sitting on Aomine's lap. The navy-haired man didn't mind, but he was still sulking. The model flung his hand around his boyfriend's neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Kise leaned to Aomine's chest and whispered, "Hey there, come on, don't be so bitter. Princess is just staying with us for a week."

Aomine turned his face real quick his neck hurt a bit. "Really? You're not kidding, right?" he asked. Kise laughed seeing how happy his boyfriend was.

Kise nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, just a week, I promise. After that, Princess will go back to Italy."

"Italy?" Aomine frowned.

"Well, you know that today is my Vogue photo shoot, right? The theme for this edition is animals. So, I was paired with Princess. When the shoot ended, the people from Vogue told me they're going to spend another week in Japan, but didn't want to be bothered by taking care of Princess. So—"

"You volunteered?" Aomine cut Kise's words suspiciously. Kise smiled guiltily. The tanned male sighed. "Well, I guess it's fine. She'll only stay for a week after all."

"Yay! Thank you, Aomine-_cchi_!" Kise beamed with happiness. He stood up and gave Aomine's cheek a kiss. The tanned male smiled a little watching his boyfriend having some sort of celebration of his own.

"Now, hurry up and bathe. The food's getting cold, y'know," Aomine ordered Kise, shooing his blond lover away. Kise chuckled and walked away to the bathroom.

The blond stopped halfway and turned to Aomine for a second just to tell, "Oh, and just so you know, Princess is a male."

Aomine stayed silent for a while. He was eyeing Princess. The cat seemed to notice someone was giving him a harsh glare, so he stared back at Aomine and meowed innocently. This didn't soften Aomine's heart, though. He was still pissed about his existence in this apartment.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Kise finally joined Aomine to have dinner. The blond was still drying his hair with a towel. He had just only sat down when Princess jumped to his lap. Kise laughed and caressed the cat's furry back. Aomine's mood suddenly dropped. He grumbled as he ate. Kise was too focused in Princess to even notice his lover's annoyance.

"Hey, gorgeous, I want to eat now. I'll play with you later, okay? Now be good and wait there," Kise said softly to Princess. The white cat meowed, as if understanding Kise's words, and then ran to a spot beside his food bowl.

Kise smiled and sighed in yearning. "Isn't he beautiful?" he said to himself.

"Humph. He's just a regular cat with white fur," Aomine said in annoyance.

"Hey." Kise turned at Aomine and giggled. "So you're jealous, aren't you?"

Aomine's face went red. "N-no! Why would I be!?" he shouted.

Aomine tried to deny, but Kise knew better. He touched Aomine's hand and held it tight. The blond's expression softened. "You don't have to be jealous, Aomine-_cchi_. Of course I love Princess. I think he's beautiful. But I love you more. I love you more than I love anyone. Don't you believe me?" he said softly.

Hearing those words coming from Kise somehow eased Aomine a little. Kise was easy to say love. Every day he would say he loves Aomine. However, Aomine never grew tired or bored of it. Seeing Kise's smile and words of love always comforted him in every situation.

"Well, okay," Aomine sighed. "Maybe I'm exaggerating. But remember, you're mine. Don't give so much love to other … being, aside from me."

Kise chuckled. He stood up and sat on Aomine's lap before giving the taller male a hug. The blond whispered in Aomine's ear, "I won't even dream of doing that."

Aomine grinned before kissing Kise. It started as a light kiss, but it became hotter and more passionate. The blond model gave a good fight, even though Aomine won the dominance in the end. Kise let his lover's tongue pass his lips and enter his mouth. It swirled wildly inside, making sure there was no area left untouched.

When Aomine felt Kise needed air, he broke the kiss, leaving a transparent string of saliva connecting his mouth and Kise's. He breathed heavily, trying to inhale as much oxygen to his lungs. Aomine loved this look on his boyfriend. How Kise's breath was becoming hot and ragged, and his face flushed and glistening with sweat.

"You, me, bed, now," Aomine whispered seductively on Kise's ear, giving the blond a shiver down his spine. He nodded before winking naughtily.

As Aomine brought Kise to their bedroom, he turned to see Princess. The cat was staring at the couple, looking as if he was wondering what was happening. Soundlessly, Aomine made a lips movement saying, "Back off. He's mine."

* * *

Aomine started to regret the fact that he thought living with Princess for a week was okay. It wasn't okay at all. Kise did say he loves Aomine more than anyone, but still the blond took care Princess so much that he barely had time for Aomine. It had been three days, and the navy-haired man was fed up. The fourth day wasn't any better.

"Kise, breakfast!" Aomine shouted from his bed. He yawned. Kise didn't reply. The blond always replied to him. This worried Aomine a little. So he went to check Kise. What he saw made his mood drop so early in the morning.

Princess purred gleefully when Kise stroked his back. The white cat ate his food from Kise's hand, licking his finger every now and then, making Kise giggle cutely. Aomine walked towards the blond with a deep frown._ That little piece of shit…!_

"Where's my breakfast?" Aomine grumbled.

"Ah! Good morning, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise greeted with a bright smile. Princess also looked up to see the tanned male glared daggers at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Wait, I'll go get it. Take care of Princess for a sec, will you?" Kise said. He got up and rushed to the kitchen. Aomine could smell the nice aroma of a freshly made pancake.

"Meow."

Aomine averted his gaze to the animal beside him. He was still not used to his meows; it kind of surprised him a bit. Princess seemed to be oblivious of Aomine's hate towards him, or maybe the cat was just ignorant. He even dared to jump to Aomine's lap and sat there, yawning and stretching his hands.

To his own shock, Aomine felt a little bit content. He hesitantly rubbed Princess' head and back, making the cat purred happily. Without the tanned man even realizing, he was smiling softly.

Kise was going to call his boyfriend that breakfast was ready when he saw Aomine spoiling Princess. The blond smiled. He knew his boyfriend had a secret crush on his cute cat. Aomine was just too prideful to admit it.

"Aomine-_cchi_, breakfast is ready," Kise said quietly. He sat beside Aomine with two plates of maple syrup pancakes.

"Oh, okay," Aomine responded. He took his plate from Kise's hand and started eating. Kise ate too. Princess just watched the couple eating their breakfast peacefully.

Suddenly, Kise's phone rang. The sound surprised Princess, making the cat jolt and ran to Kise's embrace. The blond caressed his body and gave him a kiss before handing it to Aomine. The tanned male protested, but his lover only winked before getting up and left to get his phone. Aomine was left alone to hold Princess safely in his arms.

Kise came back a minute later. "So sorry, Aomine-_cchi_, but my manager called for a meeting. I think I'll be home pretty late. Can you take care of Princess for me today? Okay, then, thank you!" the blond said, not giving Aomine a chance to answer.

"Oi, Kise, wait!" Aomine shouted, but Kise already went to their bedroom to change clothes. The taller man could only sigh.

As if knowing the circumstances, Princess rubbed his head on Aomine's arm affectionately. He purred and settled down on Aomine's embrace. The tanned male raised an eyebrow by the cat's action. Well, he didn't really hate how Princess was trying to get close to him. It kind of reminded him of Kise's actions during their middle school.

In twenty minutes, Kise was all dressed up. He looked gorgeous; Aomine could tell that every single day. The blond smiled at his boyfriend and said, "See, I know you two can get along. Now, be good until I come home, okay?" Kise stood on his tip toe a little bit to give Aomine a kiss before leaving.

After Kise left, Aomine sat on the couch. He didn't know what to do. He had zero experience on babysitting a cat, or basically any kind of animal. The basketball prodigy decided to take a bath first. He switched on the television and left Princess on the couch to watch it.

Warm bath was all Aomine need. It helped him to relax, because he was going to need it. He almost dozed off before hearing a scratch on the bathroom's door. Aomine wore his towel and walked out to see that Princess was sitting in front of the bathroom. He looked like he was waiting for Aomine.

"Whoa, okay, I'm gonna change now. Go away. Shoo, shoo," Aomine kicked out Princess out of his room. He took his time changing his clothes. He thought that would make the cat bored and just leave him alone.

But when Aomine opened the door, the sight of Princess waiting for him patiently was not what he was expecting. He sighed and picked up the white cat and go to the living room to watch TV together.

Channel one was news; boring. Channel two was also news. Channel three was a gossip show. Channel four was airing an _anime_ Aomine hated. He kept changing channels until he came to channel twelve.

"Meow!" Princess suddenly meowed. Aomine turned to look at him, and he meowed again.

"You wanna watch this?" Aomine asked.

"Meow!"

"Well, okay then."

Aomine settled with a humor show. The tanned male had never seen this show before, but he thought it wasn't so bad to try to watch it.

Thirty minutes passed and Aomine was already dying of laughter. He made sure to remember the show's name to watch it another time. The show was seriously gold. The humor was extraordinarily funny. Aomine didn't even know how to explain it. He especially liked one of the comedians, Katsuhiro Kanzaki. Somehow, when he made a joke, it reminded him of one of Kise's stupid action.

Princess meowed when the show finally ended. Aomine looked at him and smiled widely. "Okay, okay, you're good at picking show. I owe you one," he said excitedly, patting Princess on the head as appreciation. The furry fella purred lightly. Aomine seemed to be taken aback by his own action.

"I, I'm not serious, you know! Why would I owe you something?" Aomine muttered in denial. If Princess were a human, he most certainly would be laughing Aomine's _tsundere_-ness right now.

"I, uh, I'm just gonna make ramen," Aomine mumbled again. He went to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards where Kise usually stored the ramen cups. He couldn't find any cup.

Aomine cursed under his breath. "Well, I better buy it, then. Hey, cat! Take care of the house while I'm gone, will ya?"

Just when Aomine was about to open the doorknob, Princess meowed from the living room. Aomine went to him to see what happened. His white cat was holding his wallet.

"Oh, my wallet. I almost forgot. Well, um, thank you then," Aomine said confusedly. He decided to shrug it off and walked out of his apartment to the nearest minimarket.

It wasn't long until Aomine got his ramen cups and went home. When the tanned man got home, Princess was sitting on the couch. He looked like he was watching the television. Aomine decided to ignore it and immediately walked to the kitchen. He was itching to eat his ramen. After he finished, he decided to take the ramen to living room and eat while watching a basketball game.

Aomine plopped on the couch. He used the chopstick to take the noodle to his mouth. The navy-haired man had just finished his first chew when he realized Princess' stare at him. Aomine put his ramen cup down and stared back at the white cat judgingly.

"You're hungry?" Aomine asked. Princess meowed as an answer. Aomine took that as a yes. "Wait here, I'll get your food."

Aomine took Princess' food and pour it into the cat's bowl. He took the bowl and placed it beside him. Princess looked happy and he started eating greedily. Aomine stroked Princess' back several times. He smiled seeing the cat. "Well, this is the least I can do so I don't owe you anymore," he said quietly before finishing his own ramen.

Aomine ate all the ramen. He threw the cup to the garbage. The tanned male was about to sit back on the couch when Princess suddenly scratched his hand lightly and ran away. It didn't hurt that much, but it still shocked Aomine.

"Hey, come here, you little shit!" Aomine shouted. He figured he should teach the cat a lesson or two.

Princess was scratching a cupboard on Aomine and Kise's room. Aomine was going to take the cat and scold him for suddenly scratching his hand like that, but when he was Princess' strange behavior, he settled down. He opened the cupboard. Again, Princess scratched the bottom drawer. Aomine felt like this cat had something to tell. The navy-haired man opened the drawer.

"Wait, this is … this is Kise's limited edition photobook! And there are photos of him crossdressing here! How do you know?" Aomine was astonished. He turned at Princess. The cat just meowed and seemingly smiled.

Aomine stared at the photobook and Princess alternately before smirking. He scratched Princess' ears lovingly and said in a low, husky tone, "Hey, Princess, how about becoming my partner-in-crime?"

* * *

"Thank you very much for taking care of Princess, Kise-_san_. He is certainly happy to live with you. He's going to miss you so much," said James Courtney, the editor of Vogue who was involved in the Kise's latest photo shoot. He smiled and bowed politely.

"Oh, don't mention it. We're glad to have Princess in our house," Kise said while laughing. "Besides, I think you should thank my boyfriend more. Aomine-_cchi_ really takes good care of Princess."

James smiled and thanked Aomine. "Thank you very much, Aomine-_san_. I'm sure Princess has grown very fond of you," he said.

"Oh, well, yeah. It's not a big deal," Aomine shrugged it off. He was more focused on Princess. The cat looked at him with his cute big eyes. It saddened him a little.

Kise smiled softly. "Go ahead, say what you want to say," he whispered to his lover.

Aomine nodded. He stroked Princess' head and scratched his ear to show his love. "Hey, you. Thanks for this week. I had a great time. And listen, we're still partners, 'kay?" he said. Princess meowed in response and smiled. Aomine smiled back.

"Well, I think I better go now. I look forward to work with you again, Kise-_san_. Well, Kise-_san_, Aomine-_san_, until we meet again," James said. He bowed again before leaving Aomine and Kise's apartment to join the other Vogue staff.

Aomine and Kise waved goodbye at Princess. They felt a kind of loss because of Princess' absence. Aomine looked not quite well. Kise didn't know what happen, but he knew Aomine and Princess had grown some sort of strong bond between them, and that was making them hard to apart.

Kise kissed Aomine's lips and winked. "Hey, hey, Aomine-_cchi_! Don't be so sad. Come on, come inside. I may not be Princess, but I can still be your partner. Meow~" the blond teased seductively.

Realizing Kise's intention, Aomine smirked and pulled the blond to a deep, heated and passionate kiss. Kise was panting after Aomine wrecked his mouth, but he was smiling. Aomine gave another kiss, even a rougher one than before. He licked Kise's ear, making the blond moan because of his sensitivity. Aomine whispered to that ear:

"Show me what you got, kitty."

* * *

**[Day 5: Animals]**

**—The End.**

_#6: He exists to be loved._

* * *

**A/N**:

Damn this is totally my dream. I've always wanted a cat, but my mom wouldn't let me, and now I'm too busy to have one, so yeah. Anyway, it's the sixth part!

Btw, somehow it feels more like AoPrincess than AoKise LOL This fic is actually inspired by one episode of The Crazy Ones. When the company has to make an advertisement about cat food, and then the brand owner lends her cat, Mr. Princess, to the company and Sydney eventually falls in love with Mr. Princess (just like Aomine in this fic, though the events are different).

This is becoming more of a rant than an actual author's note. Last but not least, thank you for reading. Feedbacks are lovely. Favs and reviews are always greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**061114 2304 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
